EL INUYOKAI Y EL FENIX
by matsurisabaku9
Summary: HARRY SE ENCUENTRA EN UN TIEMPO QUE NO ES EL SUYO PERO ENCUENTRA MAS DE LO QUE PENSO EN BRAZOS DE UN IMPONENTE INUYOKAI
1. Chapter 1

EL INUYUKAI Y EL FÉNIX

 _HARRY/SESSHOMARU_

 _CAPITULO 1_

Era un dia tranquilo en el japón feudal mas preciso en las tierras del oeste solo habia salido unos dos meses a recorrer todas sus tierras y ahora tenia torres de papeles por firmar que fácil le durarían para el proximo año una fuerte explosión lo saco de sus obligaciones se dirijio al jardín trasero donde varios de sus guerreros rodeaban una figura que apenas veian bien ya que la luz se desvanecía lo reconoció de inmediato fue el bello humano con quien se encontró hace casi dos meses la voz de uno de sus sirvientes lo saco de su mundo.

-Señor Sesshomaru el huele a usted pero tiene un olor diferente como si no fuera humano solamente-se acercó al joven el olor inundó sus fosas nasales era su olor eso quiere decir que esta esperando a sus crías como era posible el chicho un macho fértil nunca había oído eso.

-El es diferente pero tenemos que esperar para que nos explique-dijo una de las ancianas del palacio él tomo entre sus brazos al joven que ahora era su pareja lo llevo a su habitación donde las mujeres mayores lo limpiaron curaron y cambiaron a ropas adecuadas para el nuevo señor del oeste en menos de una hora todos los del palacio sabian que había un futuro heredero Taisho que no ha habido en varios siglos sin que su señor lo ordenara la seguridad se reforzó pues un heredero era un feliz acontecimiento.

Sesshomaru había trasladado su trabajo para la habitación para estar presente cuando su pareja despertará mientras observaba su hermoso rostro recordaba el día que lo conoció.

««Flash back»»

Sesshomaru acababa de pelear con naraku todo iba bien hasta que el idiota de su medió hermano intervino con la tonta miko que no se dieron cuenta que contra el quien peleaba estaba poseido por naraku resulto herido colmillo de Aceró lastimó gravemente su brazo (aquí el no pierde su brazo) llevaba un día recostado junto a un árbol cuándo un joven se paro enfrente de él-Alejate humano-el frunció el ceño vio que se dirijio un palo a su garganta susurro palabras extrañas-Veo que tu herida es grave-al tomarlo el Inu se trato de alejar pero los excelentes reflejos del gry tomo su brazo este se sorprendió de la agilidad del humano empezo a curarlo lo que le llamo la atención fueron los remedios que uso y con el toque de su varita su herida se cerró aunque el remedio sabia horrible sobre todo con sus finos sentidos sabían peor en unas cuatro horas su brazo estaba curado sin ningún rastro de heridas en el.

El chico lo intrigaba ya que lo veia como si fueran iguales no había miedo o asco en su mirada más bien curiosidad lo qué más le intrigaba al youkay es la belleza del joven su piel blanca pero con un toque bronceado el cabello tan negro como la tinta sus finos rasgos sus brillantes ojos verdes esmeraldas y esos labios rosados que no han pasado desapercibidos en ningún momento su delgada figura los humanos no son tan hermosos se puede decir que fácil sería confudido con un Inu pero su olor era lo mas lo desconectaba olía a humano pero tenía otro olor aunque no lo detectaba estaba como enmascarado.

Dos días después caminaron con rumbo al sur dónde se separarian ya que el joven iria al templo de ahi para buscar regresar a su lugar de origen un gran grupo de demonios apareció empezo a luchar el joven de ojos esmeraldas sacó de nuevo ese palito gritó algo que no entendió apareció un gran ciervo brillante que embistió a los demonios estos desaparecieron el animal regreso imponente al joven le acarició el rostro luego desapareció.


	2. Chapter 2

CAPITULO 2

Es misma noche veían los dos las estrellas con nostalgia las esmeralda chocaron con el oro-Gracias por todo-el youkai solo asintió lo siguiente que el demonio perro hizo fue invadir la apetitosa boca que lo invitaba cada vez que lo veía el pequeño gemido del ojiverde hizo que su youkai se negara a soltarlo recorrió su suave piel de la garganta le quitó la ropa con maestría lo recostó en su esponjosa cola la dulzura de la piel del ojiverde era mejor que cualquier afrodisiaco lo preparó con delicadeza cuidando de no lastimarlo con las garras las embestidas fueron suaves al principio pero después fueron rápidas y placenteras el orgasmo lo golpeó el Inu aulló de placer y el moreno gritó su nombre luego el peli plata pudo sentir un gran calidez que venía el joven sentía como lo envolvía durmieron abrazados.

«Fin flash back»

Pasaron tres días desde que Harry apareció en el jardín todavía no despertaba aunque no se notará él youkai ya se estaba preocupando al atardecer del quinto día abrió los ojos.

Él ojiverde se sentía que había dormido como nunca la cómoda cama...cama él no se había ido a dormir desde que llegó a este tiempo solo había dormido cómodo con él bello demonio de ojos dorados.

Se sentó lentamente observándolo la bella habitación su mirada se detuvo en él hombre o más bien demonio de ojos dorados que lo observaba.

-Haz dormido cinco días-dijo el Inu-Como llegué aquí-Apareciste en el jardín-ninguno hablo por un rato.

-Porqué te fuiste sin decir nada-el ojiverde desvío la mirada-No creí que te importará-murmuró bajito pero el buen oído del youkai lo escuchó perfecto en un rapido movimiento se encontraba delante de el los dedos del rubio tomaban la barbilla del joven para que lo viera-Porqué dices que no me importaría-Yo soló soy un monstruo que no le importa a nadie si desaparezco no me extrañarían-una gran ira lleno al demonio quien pudo herir tanto a su pareja.

La boca del moreno fue tomada por sesshomaru era posesivo pero suave Las caricias no se detuvieron el placer lo invadio a los dos una hora despues de eatar acostados y abrazados en la cama-Me importas mucho si no fuera así nunca te hubiera tomado-Lo dices como si fuera de tu propiedad-No exactamente pero eres mío yo te reclame ese día te lo iba decir al despertar pero ya no estabas-Tenía miedo-el demonio lo miro directo a los bellos ojos verdes-Nunca te haría daño además-Sí estoy embarazado-Pero cómo es posible-Bueno...-en eso gruñó su estómago-Vamos a comer ahí me dirás-se pusieros sus kimonos el pequeño humano se veía hermoso a la vista del Inu.


	3. Chapter 3

CAPITULO 3

En el comedor se encontraban sentados varios de los generales del Señor del Oeste los tres más antiguos también les intrigaba el humano un gran poder emana de él entendían por qué su señor cayó bajo su encantó él es simplemente hermoso sus modales son de una joven de la nobleza.

Una vez que el moreno acabó sesshomaru preguntó-Como es que eres fértil-Es un poco largo de contar pero ya que somos pareja-suspiró.

-Mi nombre es Harry James Potter el último descendiente de la noble y ancestral casa Potter también heredero de la ancestral casa Black soy un mago de nacimiento y también-se mordió el labio se levantó y el glamur que tenía desapareció sus cabellos negros con mechones azules cayeron hasta sus tobillos sus largas pestañas enmarcaban sus brillantes ojos se veía dos pulgadas más alto.

-En mi familia hay sangre de criaturas mágicas yo desciendo de los fenix negros los unicos que pueden tomar forma humana-se transformó en un hermoso Fénix negro con destellos azules un gran fuego azul lo rodeó y encantadora melodía llenó el comedor muchos de los guerreros y personal que ahí vive llego al oir la canción para el asombró de todos se convirtió a su forma humana.

Sesshumaru se paró acercándose a su increíble compañero hermoso poderoso todo lo que siempre soño.

-Si piensas que este Sesshumaru te va dejar por que eres un magnifico fenix piensalo de nuevo-harry sonrió y abrazó al peliplata-Nosotros los magos podemos concebir mas los que tenemos sangre de criaturas también soy inmortal-Igual que yo amor-les contó toda su historia que había sido obligado a participar en un torneo al cual al tomar la copa era un translador salió ileso del ritual y logró escapar de los mortifagos pero al tomar la copa para vovler fue impactada por varios hechizos lo que lo mando al pasado al Japón feudal.

Mi joven señor-Dime Harry-Señor Harry pero es ya mayor de edad el mundo de los demonios como en su mundo mágico-Mayor de edad-Si vera al participar en un torneo que puede ser mortal se les considera mayores alos que participan y usted más ya que lo ganó-.

Una gran sonrisa ilumino su rostro-Entonces podre ayudar a Sirius-Harry tu padrino es bienvenido aquí-Lo dices en serió-el asintió.

-Nosotros lo acompañaremos pero piensan ir pronto-La verdad pensaba después de tener a los bebés-Los bebés?-preguntó emocionado el Inu-el ojiverde asintió-Puedo sentir varias firmas además estoy en la mitad del embarazó no creó que sea conveniente viajar.

Los siguientes dos meses fueron tranquilos Harry encajó en la vida del palacio cómo sí siempre hubiera vivido ahí Yaken y Rin casi no se separaban del embarazado sesshomaru no podias ser más feliz tenía una pareja hijos en camino a Rin y yaken aunque fuera molestó actualnente seguía revisando sus documentos pero ahora era más fácil ya que su pequeño con un hechizó separó los más urgentes la puerta de su despachó se abrió.

-Hijo mucho tiempo sin verte-Madre a que debo tu visita-ella hizo un pequeño mohín.

-Sabes que me preocupo por ti he encontrado una youkai para ti-Madre-fue interrumpido al aparecer una de la youkai ancianas.

-Mi señor los bebes vienen-Bebes cuáles bebés-preguntó Ayumi la madre de sesshomaru-Los de mi pareja madre ven vamos para que lo conozcas-lo siguió no muy contenta al entrar a la habitación se paralizo el joven en la cama es un hombre embarazado y el mas hermoso que ha visto en mucho tiempo su aura realmente es poderosa-Madre-le habló su hijo.

-Harry te presentó a mi madre-Mucho gustó Señora-su voz es tan melodiosa-Ayumi soló dime así-el asintió lo ayudaron pues las contracciones eran más fuertes el dolor y la tensión eran mucha cuándo apareció-Fawkex-dijo el moreno la hermosa melodía del ave inundó la habitación la magia se tranquilizó un fuego azul rodeó a harry al aminorar los tres bebés aparecieron dos con el pelo plateado igual a su padre y el tercero con el pelo negro azulado como su papá-Son hermosos-dijo su madre el moreno solo sonrió-Descansa amor- los cambiaron alimentaron y el moreno se durmió.


	4. Chapter 4

CAPITULO 4

En el despacho

-Así que él es un descendiente de los fénix negros nunca había visto uno hasta hoy escogiste una gran pareja-Lo sé madre el consejo ya sabe de él esperan ansiosos a conocer a nuestros hijos-.

Pasaron dos semanas desde el nacimiento de los nuevos herederos de señor del oeste hoy serían presentados ante el consejo todos los grandes señores estaban reunidos las puertas se abrieron entrando el gran Sesshomaru regio e imponente a su lado un bello joven que impresionó al consejo al sentir su gran poder su pareja y sus hijos fueron acogidos en el mundo de los demonios.

Todo iba bien solo había un pequeño detalle que molestaba a Sesshomaru y eso era la Inu que su madre había encontrado para él aunque ya había hablado con ella no quería entender que no sería la señora del oeste y ya había traspasado los limites varios de los empleados del palacio le habían informado a su señor que ella estaba plañendo entrar al castillo y matar a sus crías y su pareja.

-Sesshomaru que piensa hacer-Los voy a llevar al palacio de mi madre y podremos actuar saldremos en una hora-sus generales asintieron.

-Listo amor-Si Sessh pero estar seguro no quiero incomodar a tu madre-Ella estará encantada de tenerte con los niños vamos-el ojiverde sonrió salieron al jardín trasero dónde lo tomo en brazos lo transporto en su esfera tres horas después llegaban al palacio del cielo donde su madre apareció con otra mujer se veía igual a ella pero un poco más grande.

-Sesshomaru mi niño que haces aquí-hablo la otra mujer-Abuela-¡Abuela!- dijo una melodiosa voz la mujer parpadeó un joven salió de atrás del peli plata-Si amor ella es mi abuela-Abuela déjame presentarte a Harry el mis pareja-pero la mujer veía los tres pequeños bultos que su amor cargaba-Y ellos son nuestros cachorros-los destapó dejando ver dos cabecitas peli plata y una pelinegra con azul-cada una tomó a un bebé los cuatro entraron al palacio acomodaron a los bebés en una habitación custodiada por dos youkai mientras Harry paseaba con la abuela el Inu comentaba a su madre porque estaba allí una hora después él se fue.

En la noche el ojiverde dormía con sus cachorros mientras en el jardín las mujeres hablaban.

-Porque están aquí algo sucedió-Si en parte es mi culpa-Que quieres decir-Te acuerdas de Sakura-la mujer mayor asintió-Yo le había dicho que era un buen partido para mi hijo cuando llegué a informarle a Sesshomaru ese día dio a luz Harry entendí que mi hijo era feliz le dije a ella que mi hijo ya tenía pareja pero se enojó y ha planeado matar a mi hierno y mis nietos-No voy a permitir que toqué a mi nuevo nieto y mis bisnietos-Tampoco lo va a permitir mi hijo por eso los trajo aquí para estar a salvo mientras llevan a cabo su plan-.

La youkai estaba en medio de la sala del consejo había sido informado de sus actos contra el nuevo señor del oeste y sus descendientes no eran felices primero ya que el señor del oeste no era conocido por ser piadoso, segundo el joven descendiente de los fénix era una gran adquisición para el mundo Youkai, tercero desatar su furia no sabían que repercusiones traería por suerte después de que regresó de dejar a Harry y los cachorros en el palacio del cielo al anochecer tenían todo listo para tenderle la trampa a la cual youkai cayó muy fácil.

Un youkai se veía de unos cuarenta años pero tendría unos quinientos años se levantó de su lugar-Yo reniego de esta youkai indigna de mi clan-Pero... Padre debes apoyarme-chillo la mujer este la ignoró y siguió hablando-Yo Hidan señor de las panteras pido el castigó máximo en favor de limpiar nuestro nombre y reavivar nuestra lealtad asía el clan de los Inu youkai y el clan del fénix negro que ahora es parte de nuestro mundo-Que así sea proclamaron varios youkai Sesshomaru le corto la cabeza y el veneno desintegró su cuerpo la reunión termino y empezaron a irse los señores youkai los últimos fueron el del oeste y el señor de las panteras.

-Otra vez mis disculpas Sesshomaru ella salió con la mala sangré de su madre-Este Sesshomaru sabe que nunca estuviste de acuerdo con sus planes agradezco su apoyó-eso era lo que necesitaba oír el señor youkai que no había rencor su hijos estaban furiosos cuando se enteraron de lo que su hermana hizo eso era desleal matar cachorro youkai más cuando eran tan escasos en la actualidad por eso toda la familia la repudió.


	5. Chapter 5

**CAPITULO 5**

Harry no sabía cuánto tiempo había pasado en su epoca original no sabía si corría el tiempo igual o difería, en realidad corría igual solo que el estaba quinientos años atrás y como el torneo acabo en su quinto año(no podía hacerlo antes sería muy chico para recibir su herencia) le faltaba un mes para el inició de clases pasaron muchas cosas en el mundo mágico primero al desparecer Harry Voldemort tomo sangre de sus mortifagos para recuperar su cuerpo y apareció en howgarts en medió del laberinto exigiendo a Potter ahi se descubrió el falso moody diciendo que el ojiverde no regresó hubo un enfrentamiento dónde capturaron a peter por supuesto.

Sirius fue absuelto no paso ni hora de su liberación cuando se volvió contra dumbledor echándolo de la mansión Black y exigiendo que le regresen a su ahijado utilizando su nueva posición como Lord Black ahora conocerían la verdadera naturaleza de su lado malo el le cobraría el no cuidar a su ahijado, para triturar al director por haber dejado que un menor compitiera en un torneo tan peligroso.

Él animago junto con Remus trataron de buscar su firma por medio de su conexión con los Black por su abuela Dorea pero no habían llegado a nada pues llegaba a japon y desaparecía en un arrebato de Canuto siguieron la firma y se fueron a ese país llegaron al templó Higurashi al llegar al pozo fueron literalmente arrastrados al interior al salir descubrieron que no estaban en su epoca ya que la geografía era muy diferente a la que se encontraban.

-Como rayos llegamos aquí moony-No lo se canuto pero supongo que tiene que ver con Harry-el lobo reflexionó.

-Hay que utilizar el hechizó tal vez tengamos éxito-el lobo asintio recitaron él hechizó un rayo de luz azul claro apareció apuntando al oeste los dos comenzaron a correr Sirius en su forma animaga y moony con su velocidad de licántropo unos minutos después de correr lejos del pozo.

Inuyasha llegó al lugar él aroma de dos posibles demonios lo alertó pero no encontró nada solo una pequeña fragancia salía del pozo pero Kagome se había ido hace una semana y no volvería hasta dentro de cinco días se sentó a espera sí algo ocurría.

Tres días después los dos magos llegaron a las puertas de un hermoso palacio de color crema hermoso unos yokais los detuvieron uno de los generales sabía que no eran de ahí sus ropas eran extrañas pero se veían elegantes solo esperaban a su señor ya que estaba terminando unos pendientes los recibiera pues tenían un poco de esa aura que su nuevo lord expedía.

Cuando sesshomaru entró a la habitación al ver a esos dos hombres sintió cómo sí los conociera los dos merodeadores supieron que ese youkai era el líder ya que su poder era muy notorio su lobo sabia que es un alfa sin discusión.

-Este Sesshomaru quiere saber que hacen mi palacio-Estamos buscando a mi ahijado Harry-el inu se tensó al oir su nombre-Por que lo buscan aquí-Su firma magica nos guió aquí-dijo el hombre de cabello negro y ojos azules una melodiosa voz interrumpió-Sessh no interrumpo-al instante se vio envuelto por dos hombres.

-Harry eres tú-el chico sonrió-Te ves tan diferente-Si Sirius solo que recibí mi herencia-se separó un poco.

-Pero como llegaron aquí usaron un giratiempo-No cachorro usamos un hechizo usando la sangré de los Black para encontrarte-Ya veo pero dejenme presentarles el es Sesshomaru señor del Oeste el lider de los Inuyokais y mi pareja-QUÉ-grito el animago.

-Pe...pero prongsy-Sirius no hagas dramas son pareja y no puedes hacer nada y dinos Harry como terminaste aquí hemos estado muy preocupados estamos contentos que estas bien-.

-Después de la tercera prueba la copa era un tranlador al llegar al suelo algo me dijo que rodara y me escondi en el bosque cuando los mortifagos comenzaron a buscarme en un descuidó tome la copa pero varios hechizos golpearon la copa y termine varado en el Japón feudal quinientos años en el pasado para ser más exactos-.


	6. Chapter 6

CAPÍTULO 6

Se sentaron en el jardín a desayunar-Eso explicá por que nadie pudo rastrearte-Pero ustedes lo hicieron-Bueno prongsy nosotros somos extraordinarios en el uso de la magia solo los merodeadores-el moreno solo rodo los ojos Sesshomaru entendía ahora la naturaleza de los hombres bromista y queriendo aligerar las cosas para su pareja.

-Vengan quiero mostrarles algo importante-los tres caminaron juntos y Sesshomaru los seguía de cerca sabia lo qué esas dos personas significaban para su pareja.

Harry abrió la puerta los dos magos mayores veian la hermosa habitación que claramente pertenecia a un niño con hermosos paisajes en las paredes una gran cuna en medio de la habitación les hizo señas para que se acercarán al ver lo que había en la cuna no necesitaron preguntar los ojos se les llenaron de lágrimas de emoción.

-Puedo-dijo el animago con voz entrecortada el moreno asintió tomo al pequeño que se parece a harry le recordó cuando su cachorro nació-Se parece a ti cuando estabas pequeño tan hermoso tranquilo y como se llaman-pregunto mientras Remus tomo a uno de los bebés rubios.

-El que tiene Remus es el mayor se llama kenjiro este pequeñin-tomando al segundo rubio en brazos-Se llama Hiroshi y el que tiene Sirius se llama Genosuke el heredo mi asendencia como Sesshoumaru es un demonio completo el no necesito esperar hasta tener su mayoría de edad para mostrarla-Eso es muy bueno cachorro que piensas hacer-su Inu se acerco y lo rodeo de la cintura-Hablaremos de eso mas tardé es hora de darle de comer a mis bebés-.

El comedor tenia una gran gama de platillos ahí los ex merodeadores disfrutaban de sus nietos como Harry les había dicho que ellos eran sus abuelos a lo que los dos felices aceptaron cada uno no soltó al bebé que traían el color de ojos cada niño era diferente el rubio mayor son dorados como su padre el menor verdes como su papá y el de en medio el segundo rubio son dorados con verde la pequeña Rin congenió con ellos de inmediato.

Sirius sorprendió a los youkai al convertirse en un perro grande no del tamaño del señor del Oeste pero si es grande el ojiverde les explicó que es una habilidad aunque no todos los magos pueden hacerlo aunque Sirius es de los pocos que puede convertirse en un Grim un perro del infierno o animal mágico.

La situación de Remus también llamo su atención ya que dos días después fue luna llena y el castaño se transformó no había ningún riesgo ya que los demonios youkai no corren riesgo de ser atacados ya que son mas poderosos el ojiverde pudo estar cerca del lobo toda la noche esa mañana Remus nunca había estado mas tranquilo no se mordió ni estuvo nervioso de atacar a nadie el estar con los youkai tranquilizaba a su lobo el tener a Sirius y sobre todo a Harry cerca lo hizo sentir en familia como hace mas de una década no se sentía.

Los dos magos no dejaron pasar la oportunidad de conocer un verdadero templo de las antiguas sacerdotisas de esa época aunque la única que Sesshoumaro conocía bien era la de la anciana Kaede así que Harry Sirius Remus Sesshoumaru los bebes y también un par de guardías youkai los acompañarían ya que todos son mágicos decidieron hacer una aparición para ir y regresar pronto.


	7. Chapter 7

CAPITULO 7

Aparecieron afuera de la casa de la anciana ella se sorprendió de ver al grupo enfrente de ella al instante llego el monge Miroku la cazadora Sango el pequeño Shippo y el imprudente de Inuyasha que como siempre en vez de preguntar ataca primero pero esta vez las cosas no salieron como creía esquivaron el ataque un molesto Ojiverde se paro enfrente de él al tocar su espada regreso a su estado original y petrificó al hanyou cayendo como tabla.

El grupo de Inuyasha tenia los ojos como platos como pudo ese joven tan hermoso y delicado detener a un furioso Inuyasha con tanta facilidad los animagos sonreían Sesshoumaru tenia una pequeña sonrisa su pareja era muy poderosa y como Remus un día le dijo la seguridad de su familia es lo primero y su tonto hermano los atacó sin preguntar con sus pequeños cachorros de por medio.

El pequeño zorrito Shippo sabia que el joven no es totalmente humano mas bien su presencia es la de un youkai su aura es muy cálida todos se sorprendieron cuando kirara se restregó en su pierna.

-Hola esa no es tu forma real verdad-se transformó en la gran pantera-Eres muy bonita-ella ronroneo.

-Y disculpen pero que hacen en la aldea-pregunto la anciana.

-Ha eso es por nosotros queríamos conocer un templó tradicional y nuestro hierno Sesshoumaru nos hablo de este-¡HIERNO!-grito el hanyou ya que había finalizado el hechizo.

-Si Inuyasha somos cuñados-dijo el joven que lo había detenido-gruño en respuesta.

-Ven no quieres conocer a tus sobrinos-el hanyou se congelo sobrinos solo sintió una mano pequeña que lo jalo y sintió un pequeño bultito en sus brazos bajo la vista unos ojitos dorados le regresaban la mirada.

Sesshuomaru nunca estuvo tan divertido su tonto hermano no supo que lo golpeo Harry lo detuvo luego le da la noticia de que es tío lo sorprendió ahora carga a uno de sus hijos sabe que su pareja no se lo hubiera puesto en brazos si corriera peligro todo el grupo de humanos lo rodeaban admirando a su cachorro.

-Disculpe que pregunte joven pero como pueden ser sus hijos-pregunto la anciana con incredulidad.

-Cierto mi nombre es Harry Potter-Su nombre es diferente-dijo ella.

-Si bueno cuando eres de un país y tiempo diferente eso pasa-Tiempo diferente como kagome-dijo Sango-La miko-el youkai preguntó.

-Kagome es de quinientos años en el futuro y viaja por el pozo de huesos ella nos ayuda a conseguir los fragmentos de la perla de shikon-dijo el zorrito.

-Quien fue tan estúpido de romper la perla yo he hecho muchas cosas tontas en mi vida pero romperla-dijo el animago.

-Tsk la tonta de Kagome-Pero supongo que ya la recolectaron no Sesshumaru me comento que llevan mas de un año viajando juntos-los del grupo se movieron incómodos.

-La verdad solo tenemos unos fragmentos y porque solo unos-Kagome se esfuerza pero tiene que repartir su tiempo entre regresar a su tiempo y aquí-.

El moreno perdió lo que decía la cazadora ya que el collar del hanyou llamo su atención se acerco al rubio que todavía cargaba a su bebé.

-Desde cuando traes este collar-Tsk me lo puso Kagome-Ella lo hizo-Esa fue mi hermana Kikyo lo hizo para ayudar a controlar su demonio-dijo la anciana.

-En realidad ese collar hace que tu bestia interna se descontrole-Ahora que lo dices cuando se rompió su demonio estaba descontrolado solo cuando Kagome lo besó se calmó-comento el zorrito.

-Este collar no te ayuda es un collar de sumisión te hace que te sientas atraída a la persona que te lo puso y sientas que la amas pero tu bestia se revela por eso-.

La cazadora y la sacerdostiza se horrorizaron eso era muy cruel obligar a alguien atarlo así asiéndolo creer que los aman el moreno tomo el collar un fuego azul lo rodeo y este se hizo cenizas.

-Eso ayudara a que tu bestia a que se tranquilece y quitara la influencia de la sacerdotisa muerta y su reencarnacion también liberara tu aroma ya que este esta envuelto con el de ella para que tu pareja no te encuentre-.

Sesshumaro esta molesto una cosa es que su tonto hermano se pele con él y otra que lo obligen a obediencia y de pareja.

-Inuyasha tienes que ir al castillo del oeste a tomar tu lugar como príncipe del los Inu youkai-hablo su hermano.

-Tsk ni que estuviera loco-En realidad cuñado tienes que aprender a control a tu demonio la perla no te hará un demonio completo solo te convertirá en un demonio sin control sediento de sangré ya que naciste hanyou pero eres muy poderoso y no estas utilizando todo tu potencial ademas me gustaria que mis hijos conozcan a su tío mientras crecen que dices-.

Todos esperaban al que el hanyou contestara pero el Inu pudo ver de reojo como los magos se reian disimulada mente cuando le hicieron la seña de que viera a Harry lo comprendió esos hermosos ojos verdes de cachorro desvalido que le hacia a su hermano sabia que nadie se resiste a ellos.

-Tsk esta bien-dijo el hanyou-Pero Inuyasha y la búsqueda de los fragmentos como le vamos hacer Naraku los obtendrá todos- dijo el monge.

-Saben para que los quiere el demonio Naraku-Para ser más fuerte-el hanyou contesto.

-No lo creo su energía demoníaca es poderosa a de haber algo más tiene un fin las cosas no siempre son vistas desde el mismo lado-el ojiverde dijo.

-Aún que creó que pronto lo encontraremos en nuestro camino y nos dirá su objetivo-mientras observaba entre los arbustos a lo lejos donde unas abejas están.

En otra parte el demonio araña atravez del espejo de kana escucha la conversación-¿Que pienses Naraku de eso?-kagura habló-Kana que sientes sobre él-Su energía es diferente y su poder muy grande sabia que lo observamos-Si lo mismo siento y sus palabras fueron para mi creó que tenemos una reunión que hacer-el demonio araña desapareció en las sombras la niña pálida los siguió observando la pelinegra veía con añoranza al bebé en brazos del hanyou.


	8. Chapter 8

CAPÍTULO 8

Después de visitar el templo que con los años se volvería el templo Higurashi bajaron antes de despedirse de la anciana Kaede una ráfaga de viento llego a ellos el demonio lobo se paró frente al hanyou.

-Y ustedes que hacen aquí porque se siente una saturación de demonios-

-Tsk eres ciego lobo tonto es Sesshomaru y su comitiba-el demonio lobo vio al señor del Oeste a su dos guardias luego un humano con una fuerza que se sentía como un perro el otro fue el que lo desconcertó se acerco al de cabello castaño claro y ojos dorados-Humano porque hueles a lobo-.

-Remus es un hombre lobo-dijo una melodiosa voz fue cuando reparo en el último integrante del grupo un demonio eso es seguro aún que no sabe de que clase-Como es posible-pero antes de que le contestaran vio al pequeño bebe en los brazos de Inuyasha.

-No puedo creer que el tonto de Inuyasha tenga un bebé pobre niño tener tu sangre ojala no herede tu falta de cerebro-dijo el lobo aún que no sabia porque ver al bultito en los brazos de este le hacia sentir incomodó y molesto.

Shippo intervino después varias cosas desagradables que el señor de los lobos le decía a Inuyasha pues vio la molestia del señor del Oeste y esto podía terminar mal.

-Koga estas confundido el bebé es hijo del señor Sesshomaru-el mencionado volteó a ver a un molesto Inu sosteniendo otro bebé igual a él también vio que el hombre que despide un aura de perro con otro de cabello negro con mechones azules como el joven.

-Si son mis bebes y Sesshoumaru es mi pareja-dijo el joven de bonita voz.

-Pero señor Harry como es eso posible-preguntó el monje.

-Veras eso sucede por que de donde yo vengo pertenecemos a una sociedad secreta una comunidad mágica nosotros tres lo somos-Pero tú eres un demonio ¿no?-refutó Koga-.

-No soy humano que acaba de recibir su herencia mágica yo desciendo de los fénix negros son criaturas mágicas inmortales también hay de otro tipo de estas como veelas, elfos antiguos, vampiros, dragones, ninfas, fae y varios más-.

-Espere joven Harry estas diciendo a que eres humano-Hasta antes de recibir mi herencia mágica si ahora soy considerado un ser mágico-el monje estaba muy sorprendido de oír de usa sociedad secreta con esas características.

-Pero ellos no son como tú-la cazadora señalo a los dos magos.

-Diferentes si pero con otras cualidades-su padrino le dio a cargar al bebé se transformo en el grim y regreso a su forma original volviendo a tomar al bebé.

-Por eso sentí que despedía un aura de perro-Sirius su forma animaga es un grim un perro del infierno y Remus se transforma en lobo las noches de luna llena.

-Yo puedo ayudarte con tú lobo no me he presentado soy Koga señor de los lobos de las tierras del Norte-mientras decía eso las miradas intensas que le daba a Inuyasha no pasaron desapercibidas por los tres magos.

-Eso se lo agradecería señor Koga abría problema en que fuera en el palacio del Oeste donde vivimos además Inuyasha nos acompañara no es increíble- viendo el brillo en los ojos del príncipe lobo los mangos sonrieron.

-Claro nos veremos en la próxima luna llena-se despidió y se fue.

Los visitantes de las tierras del Oeste se despidieron junto con Inuyasha y shippo de la anciana Kaede el monje y Sango prometiéndose verse pronto.

Al anochecer una vez que el ojiverde acostó a los bebés se acostó junto a su pareja mientras este besaba su cuello-Me vaz a decir que se traían tus locos padres y tu en la aldea con esas miradas-el se río se sentó en las caderas del Inu moviéndose suave para provocarlo.

El gemido de su amor le gusto-Pronto emparentaran las Tierras del Norte y las del Oeste-el pelo plata solo levantó la ceja pidiendo una explicación.

-No te diste cuenta que el lobo se puso celoso pensando que tu hermano tenia un hijo-lo beso en los labios-Creó que al romper el collar y con la presencia de varios youkai los efectos de este desaparecen mas rápido-.

Sesshumaro desvistió a su moreno con habilidad besando y mordiendo su suave piel a pesar de que Harry es tímido en algunas cosas al Inu le gusta pervertirlo.

Una vez desnudos el Inu lo levantó un poco para que se acomodara sobre su miembro despierto el gemido salio de los dos al sentirse unidos de nuevo los movimientos del moreno enloquecían al demonio.

Descansando después de llegar al palacio que fue de su padre Inuyasha todavía piensa en lo secedido lo que su cuñado le dijo entonces nunca amo realmente a Kikyo solo lo utilizó y lo mas desconcertante fue la actitud de Koga claramente antes de irse se le acercó lo sintió oler su cabello pero no pensaría en ello se dejo llevar por el sueño.

En otro lugar un hombre de negros cabellos y ojos rojos pensaba en la plática si el joven demonio lo había invitado no debía hacerlo esperar kana lo vijilo en el día regresaron a las Tierras del Oeste junto con el hanyou.

-Tal vez pronto pueda deshacerme de ti pronto sera como matar dos pájaros de un tiro-sonrio el de ojos rojos.

Kikyo sentía que el viento cambiaba no sabia porque pero no le gusto la sensación esta segura que dentro de poco el hanyou se ira con ella al infierno aunque las almas a su alrededor se burlaban de ella.


	9. Chapter 9

CAPÍTULO 9

Los días pasaron los entrenamientos de Inuyasha iban bien lo que más le costaba era la meditación no quería hacerla pero la intervención de Harry le dejo claro a Inuyasha que o lo hacía o lo convertía en un pequeño gatito.

Uno de los subtenientes de Sesshoumaru tomo al zorrito de aprendiz ya que no pudo ser entrenado por su padre el fungiría como su tutor le enseña otras habilidades de los zorros de fuego.

En los ratos libres después de entrenar con espadas y clases de etiqueta para los nuevos miembros habían tomado por costumbre oír a Harry leerles historias a sus pequeños también en ocasiones contaba sus aventuras en el colegió cuando su pareja oyó la del basilisco le informo que tomarían el cuerpo de este como posesión de guerra para sus logros dentro del legado de los demonios del fénix negro.

Kouga llego al palacio unos días antes de la luna llena para ayudar a Remus la mirada que tenía sobre Inuyasha divertía a los magos con los días ahí ya sin el collar el aroma natural del hanyou se liberó.

El demonio lobo le costaba estar cerca del hanyou su dulce aroma lo enloquece Inuyasha no entiende la actitud del lobo tonto ahora no lo agrede como antes al contrario solo toma un mechón de su pelo y lo huele sintiéndose incómodo con su penetrante mirada la cercanía del lobo lo inquieta.

La mañana que regreso con Remus después de su transformación Sesshoumaru vio cómo su pareja le dijo algo al oído a su loco papá el cual se acercó a Inuyasha.

-Oye cachorro-así le dice al hanyou-Dime-Volviste hacer enojar a Harry-este desvío la mirada ya que ayer entro gritando al cuarto de los bebés y el ojiverde lo saco flotando dejándolo desnudo en medio del pasillo por lo que tuvo que correr a su habitación pero ayer por ser luna llena tenía el cuerpo de un humano-Si-dijo apenado-Así que desnudo por todo el palacio-dijo riéndose el animago el hanyou estaba rojo de las mejillas y un demonio lobo furioso al oír las palabras del humano.

-Remus nos vemos después-lo vieron irse como tromba-Y ahora qué le pasa-dijo inocente el hanyou tanto Harry como Sirius se doblaban de la risa Sesshoumaru solo negaba de las travesuras de su pareja aún que agradecía la llegada de sus padres ya que gracias a eso puede actuar como niño le gusta verlo reírse.

Kagome regresó en la aldea solo están Sango y Miroku-Hola chicos donde esta Inuyasha y Shippo-buscandolo con la mirada ellos intercambiaron una mirada incómoda pero otra voz habló.

-Ellos no están en la aldea-Anciana cuando regresaran-No lo harán Inuyasha regreso al palacio del Oeste su hogar-Como pero él debe ayudarme a recuperar los fragmentos-la anciana negó eso ya lo habían hablado la chica en realidad eso lo veía como una aventura y no una prioridad además que abusa de su control sobre el collar.

-Vamos al palacio iremos por Inuyasha-el cazador y el monje acepto pero no porque fuera a regresar el hanyou sino porque tenía unas semanas que no los veían.

Unos días después llegaron al hermoso palacio la chica del futuro estaba molesta tener que venir por el tonto perro pero ya se enteraría.

Los demonios los llevaron al jardín donde el hanyou sostiene a un bebe y Shippo brinca a su alrededor Rin teje unas coronas de flores que pone en la habitación de los bebes o sus hermanitos como le dijo Harry cuando se los presentó la niña se sentía feliz pues ahora su familia había crecido pensó que con la llegada talvez la delegarían pero no fue así.

-INUYASHA ABAJO-grita la chica para su sorpresa el hanyou se mantiene en su lugar la mirada de muerte que le dirige la hace estremecerse.

-Eres estúpida o que Kagome si hubiera funcionado lo del collar hubiera lastimado a mi sobrino- hasta ese momento ella reparo en el bebé en sus brazos.

Las miradas de desaprobación que le dirigen el grupo la hace sentir un poco avergonzada.

-Y Harry donde está-Aquí querida Sango un placer verlos de nuevo monje Miroku como ha estado-Señor Harry muy bien aunque no como usted-le dice en tono alegre a pesar de ser hermoso no va coquetear con él no es tonto para ser destripado por el señor del Oeste.

-Vengan siéntese tomemos un té-le dirige una mirada de muerte a la chica la cual se siente chiquita. Ella no sabe quién es pero parecen conocerse.

-¿Quién eres?-Así que llegas a un lugar que no es tu casa tratas de atacar a mi cuñado con mi bebé en sus brazos si lo hubieras lastimado te hubiera hecho sufrir como no tienes ideas soy Harry- se sienta a la mesa con todos ignorándola ella se molesta ninguno la defiende.

Toman te una galletas los otros tres humanos ven los cambios en el hanyou ahora parece un joven de la nobleza tranquilo come con delicadeza Kagome no sabe por qué pero no le gusta el cambió en el rubio.

-Bueno Inuyasha ya te divertirse aquí ahora tenemos que seguir con nuestra búsqueda de los fragmentos no pierdas más el tiempo ya vámonos-Me temo Kagome del futuro que eso no se va poder-dice la dulce voz del chico de cabello negro con azul ella estrecha los ojos.

-Que quieres decir-Fácil la única con obligación para recolectar los eres tú ya que Rompiste la perla-Mira niño tú no eres nadie para decidir Inuyasha ira con nosotros porque yo lo digo-la dulce risa la sorprende-No es tu decisión humana tonta-dice una voz más fuerte-ven al señor del Oeste a un lado de ellos.

-Sesshoumaru tu odias a Inuyasha-Lo que tu creas no me interesa este Sesshoumaru ha dicho que no-antes que dijera una tontería la cazadora intervienen.

-Kagome ahora Inuyasha tomo su lugar como príncipe de las tierras del Oeste por lo que no está permitido dejar su hogar a menos que sea con su pareja-Bien-dijo triunfante-Nosotros tenemos algo verdad Inuyasha-el hanyou negó-No hay nada entre nosotros además ya tengo pareja-la cara de la miko era todo un poema.


	10. Chapter 10

CAPÍTULO 10

Y así es unos días después de que Kouga se fue molesto por el comentario del animago regreso con una comitiva pidiendo realizar un compromiso formal entre las tierras del Norte y las del Oeste.

Ahora entendía por qué buscaba la atención del perro haciéndolo enojar era la mejor forma de que sus hermosos ojos le pusieran atención.

-Entonces quieres que le diga yo o tú-Lo haré yo Sesshoumaru es mi deber además ese perro tonto nunca se va dar cuenta es demasiado despistado-el rubio asintió salió unos minutos después entro el hanyou desconcertado.

-¿Qué quieres decirme?-Inuyasha recuerdas lo que Harry dijo después sé que desaparecieran los efectos del collar-Si pero eso que tiene que ver-el lobo suspiró.

-Tu eres mi pareja perro tonto-dijo con la cara cerca de la del rubio parpadeo un poco desconcertado cuando le hizo clic las palabras del ojiazul sus mejillas se tiñeron Kouga sonrió se veía tan lindo así.

-No puede ser hay un error-el de pelo negro negó-He pedido tu mano a tú hermano-lo vio sorprendido el rubio el ojiazul le dio un pequeño beso al retirarse vio al hanyou con los ojos abiertos y sonrojado.

Kagome regresó a su tiempo después de haberle gritado a todos que eran unos idiotas y que ya le rogarían que regresara por que la necesitaban después de saber que Kouga era la pareja de Inuyasha ella no le gustaba que los dos que están tras ella ahora no la pelaran.

Lo que ella no sabía es que nunca regresaría ya que Harry le quitó los fragmentos pues ella no era digna de traerlos lo cuales habían empezado a contaminarse ya que su gusto por someter al hanyou y siempre querer hacer lo que ella quería estaba nublando su buen juicio.

Días después de que la miko se fue Naraku apareció en el castillo.

-Tu eres Naraku-Así es joven Harry o debo decir Señor del Oeste-Naraku-dijo el Inu-Sesshoumaru tiempo sin vernos-Señor Naraku cuál es su verdadero objetivo con la perla-se sorprendió por la forma educada con la que se dirigió a él, el nuevo señor del Oeste.

-Deseo deshacerme del alma corrupta del bandido Onigumo con el tiempo nos hemos separado y no lo deseo en mi cuerpo-dijo molesto.

-Pero como pueden compartir el cuerpo-Es culpa de la miko Kikyo ella uso la perla para unir su alma con mi cuerpo-Pero porque lo haría-Ella deseaba la joya para utilizar su poder engaño a Onigumo ofreciéndole poder junto a ella pero descubrió que solo la quería para quitarle el poder a un hanyou llamado Inuyasha-¡QUE!-grito el mencionado-Y para que haría eso-pregunto el demonio fénix.

-Es un ritual para obtener más poder que como sacerdotisa no tiene como su alma no es pura pudo tomar esa forma que actualmente posee al ser una miko de barro.

-Así que lo que quieres es sacarlo de tu cuerpo...puedo hacerlo-Como piensas hacerlo cachorro-Los necesito para el ritual-los dos magos asintieron hablaron entre ellos se pusieron a trabajar dibujando algunas runas todos se hicieron a un lado viendo lo que hacían.

Naraku se situó en el centro de las runas los magos recitaron un hechizo en latín Harry extendió su aura todos podían ver las ondas azules como el fuego azul rodeando al daiyoukai araña se veía como una brumosidad gris salía del cuerpo de él.

Tardaron un poco ya que el alma se negaba a dejar al demonio pero al final los separaron el olor de Naraku cambio ese olor a putrefacción había desaparecido el alma fue destruida, la demonio de pelo negro que venía con la araña jadeo pues sintió su corazón latir por fin Kagura tenía su corazón latiendo en su pecho.

-Toma Harry-el demonio le dio la perla casi completa-Ya no la necesito la quería para liberarme de su alma puedo seguir-¿Qué piensas hacer Naraku?-Regresar a mí castillo-Te gustaría ser presentado al consejo-lo vio con sorpresa.

-Eres un demonio puro ahora Naraku necesitamos estar juntos créeme en el futuro son muy pocos los que existen-el analizó las palabras eran ciertas los humanos se reproducen e infestan las regiones es una buena opción.

Además después de conocerlo sabía que habían más seres poderos por ahí y nunca tuvo nada contra Sesshoumaru en realidad solo era un fin para conseguir su objetivo pero ahora podía iniciar de nuevo el nuevo lord era muy interesante la vida le deparaba cosas mejores sonrió el demonio araña.

Los demonios del consejo aceptaron al demonio araña Naraku al saber los atenuantes de su comportamiento no hubo problema ya que está libre de la influencia del humano y de la tonta miko.

El tiempo para ir a la época de Harry llegó Sango está un poco triste pues el tiempo que paso con su hermano fue hermoso pero el demonio fénix ya había hablado con ella para hacerle ver que la existencia de Kohaku era cruel que viviera sin sus recuerdos además su tiempo ya había llegado era justo que lo dejara renacer iniciar de nuevo ser feliz su hermano estuvo de acuerdo se sentía cansado tratando de pensar que había pasado y tener visiones sangrientas de su familia la cazadora esperaba que cuando volviera a nacer fuera con una buena familia y tuviera la vida que no pudo tener se lo rogaba a los dioses.


	11. Chapter 11

CAPÍTULO 11

Reunió todos los fragmentos de la joya uniéndola de nuevo decidió llevarla a gringotts donde estaría a salvo para siempre evitando otra tragedia sabía que los duendes encontrarían un lugar para ella.

Con los poderes de fénix apareció directo en gringotts con Sesshoumaru uno de los generales Sirius y Remus bajo glamour y sus bebés se disfrazaron no por ser buscados sino para pasar desapercibidos.

-Puedo hablar con el gerente de las cuentas Potter-el duende levanto la vista abriendo los ojos se levantó de inmediato haciendo una señal para que los siguiera caminaron por los intrincados pasillos se detuvieron frente a una puerta la cual abrió.

-Señor Grimlopk lo buscan-hizo un movimiento para que pasaran mientras leía unos pergaminos.

-Esperamos no interrumpir señor-el levanto la vista esa voz la conocía muy bien solo pocos asistentes hablan con esa educación a los goblin con una sonrisa vio lo cambiado que esta el joven sabía que la sangre de él es diferente la sonrisa del goblin tomó por sorpresa a los otros dos magos ellos no sonríen a los magos.

-Señor Potter veo que su sangre salió a flote aunque no estoy seguro de que es pero no importa siempre se sale de las normas-el chico sonrió culpable.

-Tomen asiento-Gracias grimlopk lo presentó él es Sesshoumaru Taisho señor de las tierras del Oeste y mi pareja-dijo.

-Era de suponer señor Potter un compañero Daiyoukai poderoso es un honor conocer al hijo del general Inu no Taisho-el Inu se sorprendió de que supieran de su padre-Si lo conoce la comunidad goblin él fue de los primeros demonios en confiarnos sus riquezas-Este Sesshoumaru comprende y agradece su eficiencia al administrar su herencia también pide si pueden revisar las arcas de mi pareja ya que tenemos dudas de la persona que se auto nombro su guardián-Sería un honor señor Taisho-.

Todo lo que había sido tomado fue regresado una desconcertada Amelia Bones fue convocada a gringotts-Señor grimlopk a que debo su llamado-Esa sería mi culpa señora Bones-la hermosa voz la hizo voltear al rincón donde provenía esta se sorprendió.

-Harry Potter donde ha estado lo hemos buscado por meses cuando el señor Diggory llego corriendo a decirnos que la copa era un translador-Pasaron muchas cosa señora pero hay unos temas que debemos tratar yo soy un ser mágico ahora-Eso puedo verlo señor Potter-Y también mi pareja-dijo una voz imponente tras él un Daiyoukai no era que le sorprendiera a la jefa de regulación mágica lo que le sorprendió fue que fuera el hijo del general Perro conocido por poca piedad lamentaba quien se metería en el camino de su pareja.

-Señor Taisho es un honor tenerlo aquí que puedo hacer por ustedes-Solo hemos venido a arreglar unos asuntos desenmascarar al manipulador de Dumbledore y saber de qué lado está realmente Voldemort-La verdad nunca espere algo tan contundente pero si así lo tiene pensado no tengo ningún problema-dijo la jefa.

-Señor Potter una cosa más-dijo el goblin-Dígame-mientras la señora Bones se retiró por la flú-Al traer la perla con usted separándola de la persona que era su dueña se restaura la línea de tiempo por así decirlo-¿Cómo sería eso grimlopk?-En el momento que decida regresar a la época feudal se cerrara esa línea para ustedes pasaran los años que son que serían unos quinientos más o menos pero para nosotros serias solo unas semanas entiende-hablo seriamente el duende.

-Entendemos señor goblin-dijo un serio Sesshoumaru.

Llegaron a Grimmaul Placer la casa aún que oscura estaba restaurada elegante se acomodaron en sus habitaciones esa noche mañana irían a la mansión Potter que esta en Escocia.

La mansión era hermosa-Esta casa me trae tan buenos recuerdos aqui vivi mis veranos desde los once cuando huí de casa-decia soñador el animago al entrar el gran salón se sentía tan cálido.

-Sirius cuanto has envejecido-James dañas mi reputacion además todavía soy joven y bello-dijo obstinado el mencionado al gran cuadro de su mejor amigo otro cuadro había una pareja que se veía de unos cuarenta años-Sirius te vez tan bien cuanto has crecido-decía la mujer-¿Que haces aquí amigo por que nos has venido?-Pasaron muchas cosas prongsy pero quiero que conozcan a alguien cachorro-dijo el joven de cabellos negros con mechones azules se paro a un lado de su padrino-Hola padre madre abuelos-los retratos jadearon su pequeño bebé ya es un hombre hermoso-Oh Charlus nuestro nieto es todo un hombre-el otro potter lo ve con orgullo.

-Cuenta nos que ha pasado Canuto Moony-los animagos les contaron lo que sucedió hasta lo que ocurrió en el torneo de los tres magos-Mi bebé particupo en el torneo porque no lo impidió el director-dijo su abuela.

-El me quiere muerto pues quiere las fortuna de los Potter y Black pero con Sirius libre sus planes se arruinaron-Lo voy a matar-dijo la pelirroja.

-Mama papá abuelos voy a presentarle a alguien-salió de la sala-Dinos canuto quien es-Oh no prong es una sorpresa-el joven entro con un hombre alto cabello largo rubio platinado ojos dorados vestido con ropa tradicional japonesa parecía de unos veinte años.

-Papa Mamá abuelos el es mi pareja Sesshomaru señor de las tierras del Oeste-QUE mi bebe ya tiene pareja-grito James Lily de dio un zape.

-Eres hijo de Inu no Taisho-Si señor Potter-Dime Charlus además eres pareja de mi nieto-Oye cachorro no te falta algo de mostrarles-Moony eres malo quieres que a James le de un infarto de pintura-dijo burlón el animago.

-Harry a que se refieren estos malos amigos-hablo su padre haciéndoles caras a sus amigos en eso entro el otro youkai con tres bebes despiertos en brazos sirius tomo al morenito Remus y Harry cada uno aún pequeño rubio-Estos son mis hijos Genosuke Hiroshi y kenjiro nacieron hace dos meses-Esatan hermosos cielo soy abuela James-Lo se lirio tenemos tres hermosos nietos-Y nosotros unos bisnietos adorables-dijo su abuela todos con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Se ven más grandes-Como demonios crecerán mas fuertes y grandes hasta que lleguen a la edad adulta de un youkai dejaran de envejecer-dijo el señor del Oeste-Cuantos tienes-pregunto su suegro-Doscientos cincuenta años por qué vengo del pasado-Actualmente tendrás setecientos cincuenta no Sessh-Mas o menos amor-.

Acomodaron a los bebes en la antigua habitación de James cuando era bebé se puso a contarles a sus padres despues de llegar al pasado como se conocieron el volverse a encontrar su embarazo el nacimiento la llegada de Sirius y Remus el porque regresaron los Potter habían asegurado que ahí estarían seguros los bebés Sirius y Remus pues no iría con ellos al colegio no los arriesgaría con Dumbledore.


	12. Chapter 12

CAPITULO 12

Mientras Harry dormía a los bebes observado por su madre su abuela y varios otros miembros de la familia Sesshoumaru hablaba con su suegro el abuelo y los amigos de porque el director los saco de la mansión ya que no habría forma que Voldemort entrara por las salas tan poderosas con las que cuenta formularon un plan para llegar a Hogwarts sin tener problemas.

Dos días después ya estando a mediados de Noviembre las puertas del gran comedor se abren dejando ver a una Amelia Bones-Tía que haces aquí-corre su sobrina a ella feliz le da un beso y regresa a su lugar.

-No vengo a interrumpir solo en una misión oficial-voltea aparecen tres figuras una conocida aún que muy diferente los otros dos son hermosos pero se ven peligrosos.

-Vengo acompañando al joven Harry Potter a sus acompañantes ellos lo encontraron y ayudaron-Son excelentes noticias Amelia estamos agradecidos en que lo hayan acompañado les podemos ofrecer una buena comida antes de que regresen a su lugar de origen-No director el señor Sesshoumaru Taisho es la pareja del joven Harry por cual tendrá alojamiento en el castillo al igual que su general-dijo señalando al primero al rubio platinado y al segundo un rubio dorado hablo la mujer.

Antes de que el director pudiera objetar-Por supuesto Amelia doby el elfo apareció-Mando a llamar la profesora jefa de la casa de gryffindor-Si doby puedes arreglar dos habitaciones una para el señor Potter y su pareja y otra para uno de los generales de su pareja-el elfo abrió mucho los ojos-Como ordene será un placer-desapareció.

Un borrón castaño y otro pelirrojo se estrellaron contra el pelinegro-Oh Harry estas bien no sabes cuánto te buscamos-Si compañero pensamos que no te encontraríamos mi madre esta histérica casi le arranco la barba al director exigiéndole que te encontrara fue genial los gemelos lo grabaron-Chicos también los extrañe-se separaron lo jalaron un poco de los hombres rubios.

-Harry el es tu pareja es muy guapo-la castaña susurró lo que no sabían es que el si los oía -Compañero tienes que contarnos que paso-Claro pero mas tarde vamos a comer tengo hambre-el Inu puso su mano en la cintura y lo guió a su mesa donde se acomodaron todos las preguntas iniciaron los saludos el resto del día fueron a sus habitaciones leyó su horario el resto de la semana Harry se puso al corriente con sus materias. director se quedo con las ganas de preguntar que paso pues Madame Bones dijo que todo es confidencial si trataba de preguntar tendrá que aclarar con comite de Daiyoukai.

El fin de semana llegó los Weasley y Hermione usaron un translador para la sorpresa que Harry les tenia.

En el jardín ya los esperaban Harry Sirius Remus y los youkai la primera en abrazarlo fue la madre pelirroja cada uno lo fueron abrazando.

-Harry nos tuviste muy preocupados-Lo se Remus me dijo lo que hicieron quiero agradecerles-Oh harrynquis nos conmueves pero era como un hermano no lo olvides-termino el orto pelirrojo el se levanto entro a la casa mientras los weasley desconcertados por su actitud cuando regreso Fleur Molly y Herms tomaron a un bebe cada una.

-Les presentó a mis hijos-Son hermosos-arrullo la madre de los pelirrojos-Ya vez madre no te puedes quejar-De que me voy a quejar Goerge-Fred madre hieres mis sentimientos-Lo que sea de que hablas-Ya tienes tres nietos ahora no tendrás que pedirse los a Bill o Charley-dijo el gemelo-Oh a ustedes-dijo el domador-No Charley no sea cruel pobres niños tener de padres a estos dos-dijo el mayor de los hermanos-Hey si somos unos ángeles-todos los vieron como si estuvieran locos estallando en risas todos.

Harry vio a los gemelos acercarse misteriosamente a su Sessh-Chicos no creo que sea buena idea no por nada Sesshomaru es conocido por el Daiyoukai mas despiadado no quieren probar sus garras venenosas su látigo o su colmillo tenseiga es posible que no los encontremos en un radio de unos diez kilómetros y no completos-les dijo con una sonrisa que ellos saben que no augura nada bueno.

Todos los vieron palidecer la sonrisa que el Inu le dio a Harry enseñando sus colmillos tampoco dejo lugar a dudas era oficial los hermanos mayores les caía bien su nuevo cuñado el día con los youkai fue agradable Herms y Ginny piropeaban al general Inu el es muy guapo cabello rubio dorado ojos azul cielo bellas facciones con un gran físico por las peleas y entrenamientos.

Molly veía con un nudo en la garganta a Harry su hijo adoptivo todo por culpa de dumblesor no pudieron quedarse con el chico cuando lo conocieron pero ahora el es feliz tiene una pareja tres hermosos hijos a Remus y Sirius que lo van a seguir al infierno si es necesario cuando el dijo que regresarían al pasado con su familia sabia que lo perdería pero no por mucho por que según lo que les explico ellos solo dejarían de verlos unos días en cambio ellos los verían en quinientos años ya ahora tiene una larga vida como demonio.

Fleur tiene poco que conoció a Harry pero al salvar a su hermana se volvió parte de su familia mas cuando en el baile le ayudo que Bill fuera su pareja y ahora lo eran oficial cuando su novio le dijo que aparecio y irían a ver no lo penso le alegro saber que encontró su pareja su hijos son hermosos y sabe que el demonio lo va cuidar y amar como se merece se dio cuenta que el no perdió de vista a ninguno de sus cuatro tesoros ella conoce muy bien la historia de los demonio Daiyoukai lo territoriales que son no por nada su padre el general perro fue uno de los mas poderosos y su hijo no se queda atrás llegando a casa le va a mandar una carta a su madre para decirle que Harry ahora es feliz sabe que le va alegrar pues le tomo gran cariño al rescatar a su hija.


	13. Chapter 13

CAPÍTULO 13

El domingo Harry aparece en la mansión Riddle solo entra hay una reunión.

-Severus que has averiguado-Tom Tom porque no me preguntas a mi contestare todas tus preguntas sabes me siento ignorado-dijo con carita inocente varios levantan sus varitas pero el apareció al lado de trono con los ojos abiertos el Lord lo ve desconcertado.

-Vamos a otro lugar este es deprimente-lo toma de la mano desaparece los mortifagos están asustados como puede aparecer y desaparecer como si nada con todas las protecciones que hay.

Aparecen en Grimmaul Place

-Potter-gruñe-Tranquilo estamos en la mansión Black pensé que te sentirías a gusto ya sabes todo a oscuras sientate-se acomodaron en la sala apareció un servicio de té-Puedo saber como hiciste para aparecer en mi mansión-sonrió-Veras eso es fácil debido a mi sangre-el lord entrecierra los ojos.

-Necesitas algo Harry-No amor estoy bien-el rubio asiente se va por el pasillo-Vaya Potter necesitas guarda espaldas-con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Tom no deberías hablar así mi pareja El señor de las tierras del Oeste el Daiyoukai Sesshomaru señor del los Inu no le va a gustar que le digas guardaespaldas-dice tomando una galleta sin ver la cara pálida del señor oscuro el conoce muy bien la historia de los demonios sobre todo los Inu youkai como diablos hizo este mocoso para ser pareja de uno tan poderoso deberá tener cuidado el quiere vivir muchos años.

-Para que me has traído no creo que a tomar el té-¿Que no te gusto?-haciendo puchero el lord se masajes la frente pidiendo paciencia paro no atacar al mocoso.

-Mira que hice las galletas-Potter al grano-Ya ya no tienes sentido del humor-la mirada fulminante del lord debería ser suficiente pero.

-Me quitas esa mirada si ni a mi pareja se la permito una sonrisita si-el aprieta los dientes paciencia a morgana y quien sea pide-Bueno quiero saber que es lo que deseas conseguir realmente quitando toda esa tontería de la tortura tus verdaderos objetivos-.

La mirada de shock del señor oscuro como rayos le pregunta eso que no lo quería matar merlín que pasa con este niño piensa.

-He conocido a otro demonio que quería la dominación mundial si algo por el estilo pero resulto no ser así quiero saber si también es lo mismo contigo-otro demonio igual que yo no mejor no sigo por ese camino no quiero saber como lo conoció este mocoso donde rayos se mete pensó el lord.

-Bueno supongo que Dumbledor que habrá dicho la versión de su historia sobre mi-Si algo que eres malo estas loco buscas poder y odias a los muggles básicamente-No todo es así cuando lo conocí me llevo mi carta para asistir al colegió todo iba bien hasta que entre a slytherin empezó a decir que los ahí son malos con el tiempo descubrí que odia a slytherin o la casa pues sus antepasados todos iban a esa casa pero su abuelo se gasto toda la fortuna de los Dumbledor apostando los dejo casi en la ruina ninguna sangre pura quiso casarse con su padre así que no le quedo mas que casarce con una hija de muggles como imaginarás no entro a Slytherin su padre era conocido por torturar muggles-el ojiverde asintió.

-Con los años regrese a Howgarts quería ser profesor pero me rechazo así que maldije el puesto para que no duraran mas que un año-Buena táctica entonces cual es tu objetivo dominar el mundo mágico-Si y no, ejercer un dominio pero no esclavizarlo quiero que la antigua magia las costumbres originales de agradecerle a la madre magia sigan quitar esas tontas costumbres muggles que afectan nuestra magia y sociedad-dijo el Lord.

-Básicamente regresar a la doctrina mágica de los elementos las nuevas tradiciones muchas dictadas por hijos de muggles el manejar a los elementos es cosa del demonio por eso se han cambiado varios rituales en los solsticios se han olvidado-termino el señor oscuro.

-Los daiyoukai hacen un ritual en invierno y otro en primavera según me dijeron varios demonios del consejo-el lord observo al chico si conoce a los demonios del consejo su nivel en el mundo mágico esta en un lugar muy diferente con mayor poder pues los demonios son las criaturas mas poderosas ni siquiera la tonta de Umbride y Fudge se ha metido con ellos aunque eso podría usarlo en su favor.

-Sabes que Fudge y su asistente una tal Umbride han hecho muchas de las leyes que tratan como tratan a las criaturas oscuras sabes que ellas pertenecen a los demonios-Oh en serio osea que podría tener una reunión muy provechosa con nuestro ilustre ministro no-Claro Potter-hablo satisfecho el sly.

Unas dos horas después el lord apareció en la mansión de nuevo sus seguidores se mostraban preocupados en rubio fue el primero en hablar.

-Mi lord que sucedió como pudo Potter atravesar nuestras barreras tan poderosa-Potter es un demonio completo es pareja del hijo del general Perro y tenemos un acuerdo pueden retirarse los que no estén interesados en seguirme-todos estaban mas que sorprendidos por las palabras de su señor el mocos un demonio completo ese chico no se cansaba de romper las reglas los demonios son considerados los seres mas poderosos junto con los altos elfos.

El profesor Snape ya se imaginaba algo así cuando lo vio llegar con los dos demonios igual que su padre de engreído solo que ahora se guardaría su veneno sino la flamante pareja de su alumno lo torturaría por hablarle mal ellos no son piadosos con crueles y sanguinarios.

Lucius veía como el chico Potter subía más y más en la sociedad mágica estando en los niveles más altos de la cadena mágica en estos momentos odiaba más a James y Lily por tener a un hijo tan poderoso molesto fue a desfogarse con su actual pareja que sabía que estaba igual que el molesto el jefe de la casa de Slytherin.


	14. Chapter 14

CAPÍTULO 14

Tanto Fudge como Umbrige tienen que aguantarse su odio asía el joven Potter pues su nivel mágico es superior y cualquier descortesía serian decapitados en ese instante y nadie podía decir nada ya que la reunión con el Wizengamoth está en pleno y también Voldemort en toda su gloria con sus mortifagos aclarando sus exigencias en la que la mayoría está de acuerdo cuando quiso el sapo argumentar que esa magia era negra se desestimó eso demostrando que ese ritual lo hacía merlín pero como ella no tenía el nivel de magia para hacerlo lo consideraba oscuro así empezaron los cambios en el mundo mágico.

Dumbledore era otro de los que no estaba contento su marioneta no estaba bajo su pulgar dudaba mucho que pudiera tenerlo pronto ya que su pareja no lo dejaba solo los cambios que se estaban realizando no le agradaban ya que muchos magos aumentarían su poder como había quitado varios rituales él era poderoso pero ahora eso ya no sería así lo peor que el mismo Harry estaba fuera de ser sometido por una poción ya que los demonios eliminan cualquier poción.

Los Weasley tampoco están de su lado ya que cuando hablo con ellos sobre cómo podían tener a Harry de su lado el patriarca dijo que las decisiones son solo de él y de nadie más que ellos lo va apoyar él lo que él decida y para empeorar las cosas ni Black ni Lupin parecen por ningún lado no puede usar la mansión para sus reuniones sobre todo quería usar la biblioteca para tomar unos libros de magia oscura.

Harry había hecho una reunión con sus amigos y familia para informarles que tendría que volver al Japón feudal para cerrar la línea temporal que se había roto por la perla aunque se la quitó a la miko, según el rey goblin le informo que como él fue el que la unió de nuevo tiene que regresar al tiempo que fue unida para cerrar ese ciclo para no crear una paradoja, por lo que al volver se cerrara definitivamente el pozo no volverá abrirse el vivirá en el pasado en tiempo real ósea que serán varios siglos, pero para ellos solo se habrá ido unas semanas ya que esas son las discordancias en el tiempo espacio.

En el pasado

Han pasado cincuenta años desde que regresaron al Japón feudal su vida ha sido tranquila Sesshoumaru es feliz tiene una gran a familia ahora, él siempre ha sabido que su amado Harry es muy fértil lo demostró la primera vez al tener tres cachorros ya normal mente solo nace uno y solo entran en celo cada cinco o diez años claro que su amor no es como cualquiera siempre rompe las reglas dos años después tuvo gemelas dos demonio Inu rubias con mechas rojas de ojos dorados como su padre Lirio y Hiromi.

Actualmente espera otro bebe o bebés sus gemelas ya están acopladas Lirio con Naraku, Hiromi con Orión el hijo de Sirius y su general Takashi, su hijo kenjiro esta acoplado con Touya hijo de Remus y Akihito otro de sus generales y Hiroshi con Shippo.

Resultó que después de regresar al pasado sus generales los reclamaron al darles la mordida de unión la magia en los cuerpos de los magos los trasformo en Youkai como Sirius su forma animago es un Grimm se convirtió en un Inu Youkai y Remus en un lobo Youkai.

Kenjiro y Genosuke se dirigían a las tierras del sur para la celebración con las tribus de las panteras, el demonio fénix fue su primera vez en ir ya que sus hermanos entrenaban más con otras tribus quiso acompañar a su hermano a pesar de ser de la misma edad sus hermanos hasta las gemelas lo trataban como un bebé ya que su físico es más pequeño como el de su papá esta era la primera vez que su padre no lo mandaba con guardaespaldas supone que su papá tuvo que ver en esto.

Genosuke se sentía feliz su padre lo había dejado salir fuera del palacio eso era muy raro ya que el al parecerse mucho a su papa Harry no lo deja exponerse aunque su papá siempre le ha enseñado que él es poderoso incluso más que sus hermanos pero su apariencia frágil parece ser la que gana aunque ahora solo mide un metro sesenta sabe que una vez que se enlace crecerá unos diez o quince centímetros como su papi.

El lugar era hermoso tranquilo así que decidió salir a conocer el lugar en lo que su hermano se baña camino por un hermoso jardín choco con una pared supuso ya que lo mando al suelo pero no fue un Youkai alto cabello rubio dorado ojos amarillos piel blanca musculoso como sus hermanos este le sonrió.

-Disculpa pequeño-lo levanto con facilidad pero noto algo extraño en el otro demonio sintió como sus dientes se acercaban a su garganta salto asía atrás se alejó pero el joven volvió a tratar de embestirlo el aroma golpeo a Genosuke estaba en un ritual de apareamiento su padre y hermanos le hablaron de esto, con sus papas fue diferente ya que al su padre ser curado por su papi su Youkai lo enlazo por el contacto como se entregaron al primer acercamiento de su padre este no estuvo en la necesidad del ritual ya que lo reclamo como suyo al embarazarlo.


	15. Chapter 15

Capitulo 15

Kenjiro maldijo su suerte la primera vez que sale con su hermanito lo deja de ver por unas horas y ahora está en un ritual de apareamiento solo espera que su padre no lo desmiembre por esto. Veía como una gran pantera dorada trata de atrapar a su hermano solo puede observar ya que está prohibido intervenir.

Varios miembros observan el ritual el líder salió una vez que le informaron reconoció al joven por eso busco con la mirada al otro que sabía que no estaria lejos al verlo se acercó.

-Kenjiro hay que informar a sus padres-el joven asintió lo vio tocar una hermosa cadena con una esmeralda veinte minutos después los Lores del Oeste aparecieron.

Hidan el señor de las panteras informo a los lores del Oeste que su hijo mayor es el que corteja en este momento a su hijo Sesshoumaru y él empieza a discutir para los preparativos de la boda.

Kenjiro estaba nervioso no sabía cómo les diría a sus padres sobre su descuido al verlos aparecer-Papá-dijo un poco nervioso su papa le sonrió.

-Tranquilo mi niño esto tenía que pasar-su padre lo vio y asintió a lo dicho por su papi se relajó luego su papi se transformó en fénix canto una hermosa melodía tanto su padre como su hermano se relajaron al igual que la enorme pantera aunque trataba de embestir a Genosuke solo que más relajado.

Hidan se sorprendió no por que hubiera un ritual de apareamiento sino porque su hijo mayor Shiriu estuviera persiguiendo al menor de los trillizos del señor Sesshoumaru hasta ahorita el único con herencia de fénix negro como el señor Harry muchos lo subestimaban por su apariencia bella y frágil pero él sabía que no era nada de eso como lo demostró la vez que uno de los hijos del general dragón ataco a una de las gemelas el poder que desencadeno fue tal que prácticamente evaporo al osado dragón su mirada cálida era tan fría y letal que su Youkai sintió un gran respeto por ese poderoso ser.

Desde ese momento el como muchos otros sabían que tan peligroso podía ser Harry.

Regresando su pensamiento a su primogénito ya casi había perdido la esperanza que se enlazara tenía unos meses que había cumplido ciento setenta años ya todos los demás se habían acoplado por eso cuando vio la enorme pantera dorada su corazón salto de gusto aunque sabía que esto tardaría pero en unos días su hijo estaria unido a un bello y poderoso demonio fénix pudo ver de reojo a sus otros hijo con pequeñas sonrisas dedicadas a su hermano felices que su hermano hubiera encontrado su pareja sabia lo doloso de no encontrarla.

Han pasado dos días Harry esta recargado en el torso de su esposo viendo unos metros más adelante a su pequeño Genosuke sentado en una rama de un gran árbol mientras la pantera Shiriu esta echada en el suelo sin despegar los ojos de este.

Falta muy poco para que el ritual termine la pantera le está dando descanso al menor ya que en cuanto amanezca el felino será implacable y lo reclamara como su pareja de por vida.

Sesshoumaru está a punto de entregar a su ultimo cachorro con él se encariño más ya que se parece mucho a su Harry pero sabe que no puede mantenerlos encerrados aunque sabe que dentro de tres meses tendrá otros dos o tres cachorros ya que su amor es muy fértil como para solo tener uno.

Está orgulloso ya que sus hijos han escogido parejas fuertes que pueden cuidar de ellos aunque sabe que ellos son capaces de cuidarse solo.

Las tierras del Noreste son tranquilas ya que la mayor concentración de humanos están en el centro y sur de los territorios Shiriu regreso de sus negociaciones con las otras aldeas vecinas ya que algún día será el líder de las tierras del Sur sabe todo lo que debe hacerse.

Al llegar al palacio se fue a dar un baño ya que le informaron que Kenjiro estaba en el palacio tenía tiempo que no lo veía a pesar de ser más joven es fuerte que más se puede esperar del hijo del Lord del Oeste sin olvidar al señor Harry el poderoso demonio fénix.

Salió al jardín en la cena vería al joven guerrero disfruta de su pacifico lugar cuando algo golpea su pecho un joven lo deduce por la pequeña figura le tiende la mano para ayudarlo la suave mano lo sorprende el aroma es maravilloso tan dulce y puro por instinto se acerca al cuello siente como se aleja el joven todo su instinto de depredador sale a flote.

Ve saltar de nuevo a la belleza que tiene frente a él el chico tiene una figura atlética pequeño no más de un metro sesenta mide cabello negro con mechones azules piel blanca finas facciones ojos verdes esmeralda por su olor es un demonio.


End file.
